


Dans la quiétude de la sombre nuit

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Human, Kids are understanding, M/M, Monsters, School Work, Werewolf
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: "Il paraîtrait que je suis stupide et ingrat, dis-je calmement." "- On l'a toujours su. Le plus bon de nous deux, c'est moi."





	Dans la quiétude de la sombre nuit

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée est venu parce qu'on devait rendre un écrit sur la monstruosité en relativisant notre point de vue. J'ai clairement écrit ce devoir de classe comme une "fanfiction" qui de ce fait est plutôt une fiction. Tous droits réservés à moi et moi seule.

Ses yeux luisent dans le noir qu'est la nuit. Moi, immobile dans cette sombre quiétude, je le regarde, fasciné par tant de beauté.

« Pourquoi as-tu toujours l'air si mauvais ? demandé-je, le plus naturellement du monde

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que cela te regardes ? » me répondit-il, sèchement.

Je ne dis rien, ignorant volontairement la douleur qui me pinçait le cœur.

« Ne soit pas si prétentieux, veux-tu ? » 

Les deux orbes rouges qui me dévisageaient se rétrécir en deux fentes horizontales.

« Je ne suis pas prétentieux ! »

Je me mis à rire, la gorge à découvert.

« Tu crois vraiment ne pas l'être ? »

Je me rapproche ostensiblement et fixe l'homme dans les yeux.

« Je suis plutôt d'avis que tu l'es beaucoup trop. »

L'autre grinça des dents. Après s'être reculé, il alla s'asseoir sur le muret le plus proche, n’adressant plus la parole à l’impertinent que j’étais. Les secondes s'égrènent et les minutes passent.

« Quel est le problème ? » me demande le porteur des deux rubis.

Je ne réponds pas à la question, pas encore sûr de ce que je veux dire.

« Penses-tu que tout ce qui est laid ou difforme est monstrueux ? »

La question reste en suspend dans l'air. Cette interrogation, plus que surprenante, ne rend l'homme assis qu’indifférent.

« Sais-tu ce qu'est le relativisme ? »

C’est une surprenante demande.

« Théorie selon laquelle toute idée énoncée est relative, qu'elle dépend donc de celui qui l'énonce.

\- Et qu'elle peut être remise en question. »

J’hoche la tête. Je connais tout cela depuis longtemps.

« Et alors ? demandé-je. Où est le rapport.

\- Si je suis prétentieux, toi, tu es stupide. »

Je me rembrunis. Moi, je l'ai vu. Et j’ai réagis. Mal réagis.

« Tout cela pour dire que la monstruosité est relative. Peut-être que je ne trouverais pas ce que tu as vu monstrueux. Ou peut-être que si, rien n'est sûr, me dit-il lentement. Dis-moi, qu'as-tu vu ? » 

Je ne réponds pas. Lentement, je m'éloigne. Y repenser me procure une immense douleur. Je reviens. Baisse la tête et joue avec mes doigts. M'arrête. Reprend. Et m'arrête à nouveau. Je relève la tête.

« Je ne saurais le décrire, dis-je. Il était là, au fond de la plaine calme. Entouré d'arbres et de fleurs, il ne bougeait pas. C'était, si je me rappelle bien, le début de soirée. Le soleil descendait tranquillement vers la ligne d'horizon. Les rayons orange donnaient à son pelage des reflets étranges, presque bestiaux. Il avait une musculature bien trop développée, des crocs pointus et une gueule foncée. Ses yeux étaient luisants de folie mais son corps … son corps était extrêmement calme. Devant ses pattes fournies de poils rêches, ternes et salis de boue, reposait une petite masse noire. La boule, semblait suinter de sang, ne bougeait pas. Selon moi, si ce qui était devant lui avait un jour abrité la vie, ce n'était plus le cas. »

Je m’arrête et réfléchis encore. C’est une activité qui m’est devenu habituelle. Je reprends.

« Il était énorme, gigantesque même. De là où j’étais, je ne pouvais pas voir grand-chose de sa tête mais je m’en souviens très bien, il y avait cette chose au milieu de son front large, comme si une petite luciole qui y avait élu domicile. Ses oreilles, paraissant comme habituellement sauvage sur son crâne, étaient, à cet instant, collées à son cou, signe d’une agressivité évidente.

\- Et qu’a-t-il fait, ce monstre ?

\- Tu m’as demandé ce que j’avais vu, j’aimerais avoir le luxe de pouvoir terminer.

\- Bon, bon, continue donc !

\- Donc, je disais, avant d’être coupé, qu’il avait l’air agressif. Son aura semblait crépiter autour de lui. Je me souviens m’être demandé comment cela pouvait arriver mais me rapprocher aurait été une mauvaise idée. Alors j’ai continué de l’observer, lui et ses yeux rouges ; lui et sa gueule béante ; lui et son sourire sournois ; lui et ses épaules trapues ; lui et ses poils immaculés.

\- Comment aurait-il pu avoir un pelage immaculé si ce qui était devant lui était recouvert de sang ? demanda mon vis-à-vis.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que j’en sais moi !

\- Un loup, au pelage blanc, aux crocs pointus et aux yeux rouges qui tue quelqu’un sans se tâcher. C’est un peu absurde, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je souffle profondément. Cette discussion ne me mène à rien, à part à une migraine carabinée. Je me retourne et marche. Je le sens, il me fixe. Pourquoi tout cela serait insensé. Et puis …

«  Qui a parlé de loup ? »

Nous nous tenons l’un en face de l’autre et ses yeux carmin me fixent. Ils me rappellent ceux de la bête. La lueur claire de l’astre lèche sa peau pure. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, comme insoumis à la gravité. Il est calme, dans cette étendue que seul un petit muret coupe. Nous nous fixons ; encore. Il fait un pas dans ma direction et alors, poussé par mon instinct le plus profond, je recule. Il me sourit et dévoile deux petits crocs pointus. Mes mains tremblent et mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je recule, il avance. Il avance, je recule. La prairie où nous sommes ne m’est pas inconnue, elle ressemble vaguement à celle où je l’ai rencontré. Le sang monte à mon cerveau et le mal vient ; je réfléchis aussi vite que possible. Tout est trop découvert et lui, il est là, devant moi. Il n’avance plus et reste prostré dans les rayons lunaires.

« Y aurait-il un problème ?

\- A toi de me le dire. »

Aucune réponse ne vient. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j’en attends une. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je doute. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, d’un seul coup, cette sombre quiétude s’est métamorphosée en un glacial désarroi. Je demande :

«  Qui es-tu vraiment ?

\- La même personne que d’habitude. »

Je n’en crois pas un mot. Le devrais-je ? Il se remet en mouvement mais je ne bouge pas. Sa langue vient humecter ses lèvres. Le geste est lent, mesuré. Maintenant à une dizaine de mètres de moi, il se stoppe. Je ne pensais pas avoir reculé autant.

«  Je vais te montrer qui je suis. »

Alors sous mes yeux, il se transforme. Ses membres se désarticulent, craquent sinistrement. Ses bras s’allongent pour former l’extrémité des pattes. Ses jambes, plus lentement, se courbent et forment le talon et le pied. Une queue lui pousse. Sa peau se recouvre de poils longs. Son nez devient le museau, et ses oreilles sont maintenant pointues. Sa langue pend de sa gueule. Le monstre apparaît, là, devant moi. Je respire difficilement. Mes yeux sont exorbités, ma bouche, légèrement ouverte et le sifflement strident sortant de la cavité qui lui sert de gueule m’étourdis. Mes jambes tremblent et je le sens ; j’ai peur. Non. Je suis terrifié. Je ne peux plus faire un mouvement alors que lui s’avance à grands pas. Cette abomination me renifle comme si elle voulait se rappeler de mon identité. Je ferme les yeux et coupe ma respiration. C’est terminé, il va m’anéantir.

Son souffle quitte mon visage et je le sens s’éloigner. Quand je rouvre les yeux, il a repris forme humaine.

« Voilà ce que je suis pour toi, me dit-t-il. Je suis ton monstre. »

Après cela, je ne l’ai plus jamais revu. La rumeur d’un loup terrifiant à fait le tour de toutes les villes voisines, jusqu’à devenir le plus célèbre de tous les mythes. On l’appelle : l’impitoyable histoire de la Bête.   

* * *

 

Les enfants devant moi me fixaient. Je referme le livre que je tiens et les regarde.

« Alors qu’en avez-vous pensé ? demandé-je.

\- Le monsieur aux yeux rouge il a raison, c’est insensé ! me répond le premier garçon.

\- Moi je trouve que le loup, il fait peur, dit une autre. Mais aussi, il a l’air gentil, il a pas manger l’autre monsieur.

\- Ouais ça c’est vrai ! s’exclama un autre.

\- Mais, alors, est-ce que ce qui est laid ou difforme est monstrueux ? me demanda la petite fille.

\- Physiquement ce que tu trouves laid le sera toujours pour toi, enfin je pense, mais ça ne le sera pas forcément pour les autres. C’est ce qu’il faut retenir.

\- Dit ! Il est parti où le monsieur ? me demande un des garçons.

\- Très loin d’ici, » répondis-je.

Je fis une pause, laissant le temps aux enfants de parler entre eux.

« Moi je pense que le loup, il est cruel de faire peur comme ça au monsieur mais en même temps, avec son air de manger tout le monde, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d’amis. C’est triste pour lui, dit, piteusement, la plus petite du groupe.

\- Tu penses vraiment ça, Any ?

\- Moi, si je le voyais, j’aurais peur parce que c’est un monstre mais s’il ne me faisait rien alors il n’y aurait plus aucune raison de l’éloigner.

\- Tu penses donc que le héros de l’histoire a mal agis, dis-je, compréhensif.

\- Oui, je pense.

\- Sothya, Gips, qu’en pensez-vous ?

\- Pareil, me répondent les enfants. »

La discussion est donc close et après un rapide baisé sur le front, j’éteins la lumière et sors de la chambre. La maison est bien calme en cette nuit de pleine lune. Enfilant une veste, je sors marcher. J’arrive rapidement devant un pan de mur caractéristique. De dos, il y a quelqu’un d’assis-là.

«  Il paraîtrait que je suis stupide et ingrat, dis-je calmement, allant m’asseoir près de l’homme.

\- On l’a toujours su. Le plus bon de nous deux, c’est moi, » me répondit-il.

Je souffle distraitement et souris. Ma tête repose sur son épaule et la nuit me transporte.

« Combien de temps encore comptes-tu laisser couler cette légende sans queue ni tête ?

\- Le jour où tu admettras que ta réaction fut déplacée et disproportionnée, me répondit-il.

\- Je l’admets ! »

Son sourire s’étire sur son visage et les petits crocs apparaissent. Il rit.

* * *

 

Fin


End file.
